Hacker (Zombies)
:For the multiplayer perk, see Hacker (perk). Hacker is a new equipment in the new Zombie map Moon.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT4iD5YdGuI at 3:38, being used at 4:03 It takes up the equipment slot, therefore players can't have this and the P.E.S. at the same time. The equipment is needed for four of the new achievements: "One Small Hack for Man", "Cryogenic Slumber Party", "Big Bang Theory", and "Ground Control." It can also be used for the "Perks In Spaaaaace" Achievement, as the player can buy perks then hack the machine to return the perk at no loss of points. The Hacker can be found in any of the three laboratory floors, on any desks near the sides of the room. If a player obtains another P.E.S, it will move to another random desk. The Hacker may be used on various areas around the map with different outcomes. After the player has held on to Hacker for several rounds, the player will start to receive 500 points at the end of a round and the amount will continue to increase by 500 every round afterwards (this includes teleporting from Area 51 back to Moon). The amount earned caps at 2500 points. It may not seem like many points, but it can be extremely useful in the early rounds. If Hacker is traded out for a P.E.S., then the player will not receive points anymore upon picking it back up. It must be held onto for several rounds again before points can be earned. Hackable Items: *'Pack-a-Punch machine' - Raises three gates around it for a limited time. No zombies or players may go in or out. Hacking it grants the hacker 1,000 points. (The player only gets the 1,000 once every game.) *'Excavator controls' - When any excavator is breaching the moon base, the hacker can be used on the computer terminals in the spawn room, thus halting the attack. The players will get the achievement Ground Control if all three excavators are stopped before they breach the base. The player will also receive 1000 points each time he hacks an excavator, whether or not it was stopped before or after it breached. *'Doors' - For 200 points, the player can hack open any door, although the hacking process is extremely slow. *'Windows' - The window hacked will be repaired instantly and grant the hacker 100 points, even if only a few boards were repaired. If a single window is hacked too frequently in the same round, it will then cost 300 points to complete the operation, instead of awarding points. *'Players' - The hacking player transfers 500 points to the hacked player. If carried out whilst double points is active the hacked player will receive 1000 points and the hacking player will only lose 500 points. *'Mystery Box' - If used on a possible spawn, the box will spawn there for one weapon spin for 1200 points. If used on a weapon in the box, it will re-roll for 600 points, instead of 950. If the re-roll is hacked, the weapon glows blue and every player has the option to trade weapons for free. The hacker will receive 950 points back for hacking the re-roll. This can be extremely useful, as when the box is re-rolled and the second weapon appears, the player can hack the re-roll and gain 950 points back, while still able to pick up the weapon and without the weapon changing. *'Wall Guns' - The price of the ammo cost will "swap" making the normal ammo getting the price of the upgraded ammo, and the upgraded getting the price of the normal ammo. This process costs 3000 points. *'Perk-a-Cola' - Hacking a perk that is already bought will return you cost of the perk, but the perk will be taken away. However, on Solo, you cannot return your third use of Quick Revive because the machine has already disappeared. Also, returning a Quick Revive on Solo does not allow you to buy it an additional time, you still can only buy Quick Revive three times. *'Buttons and levers' - The Hacker can be used on any of the red buttons or green levers in the laboratory, which is part of Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *'Power-Ups' - Hacking any Power-Up changes it into a Max Ammo. Hacking a Max Ammo changes it into a Fire Sale. Both cost the player 5000 points. Glitches *It is possible for multiple players to obtain a Hacker if those players press the use button on the device at the same time. This works for at least 3 players. Gallery Hacker.PNG|Hacking Device Hackinginprogress.JPG|Hacking In Progress MP5K hacked.JPG|A hacked MP5K (notice the gun is now upside down) 300px|left References Category:Equipment